Un Cumpleaños Más De Nuestro Capitan
by zorokriz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si tus Nakamas olvidaran tu cupleaños? Pues esto le ocurrio a Luffy el día de su cumpleaños...¿Podran resolverlo los mugiwaras? ¿Qué pasara con Luffy? ¿Pór que hago estas preguntas? todo esto y más en este fic....


Ola de nuevo aquí esta otro fic es corto pero solo es como un regalo para Luffy ya que hoy 5 de mayo del 2009 es su cumpleaños espero k lo disfruten y se llama:

Un Cumpleaños más de Nuestro Capitán.

Un día en la Isla shimatsuri todos en el Thousand Sunny hacían lo de costumbre Robin leía en su silla muy tranquila, Nami tomaba una bebida que le había preparado Sanji, Chopper Usopp Y Luffy jugaban en el columpio mientras k Franky construía algo, Zoro dormía, Sanji preparaba algo en la cocina y Brook amenizaba el ambiente con una canción en su violín cuando……

-¿Qué día es hoy?- Preguntaba Chopper algo dudoso

-5 de Mayo- le Contestaba Usopp haciendo una cara rara para que rieran sus compañeros.

-¿5 de Mayo?- Pregunto Luffy algo dudoso

-si Luffy 5 de ma….. (Decía Usoop mientras ponía una cara como si hubiera olvidado algo) -digo no hoy es 4 de Mayo jeje me confundí- decía Usopp riéndose por su equivocación.

Todos los demás se estremecieron por lo comentado por Usopp y se mandaban miradas extrañas como intentando decirse algo….

-Franky puedes llevar a Luffy a dar un paseo por la Isla- Le ordenaba Nami tranquilamente.

-Pero ya fui a dar un paseo hace rato quiero quedarme aquí- protestaba Luffy

-Haz lo que te ordena Nami-san Luffy hazle caso- Le decía Sanji captando la indirecta que Nami les había dado a todos.

-Si Luffy has lo que te ordeno si no quieres quedarte sin cenar- Le amenazaba Nami

-Esta bien iré contigo Franky- Decía Luffy haciendo pucheros

- OK Mugiwara vámonos ya- Le ordenaba Franky

-Si- Contestaba Luffy de mala gana

Después de Franky se llevara a Luffy todos los demás se juntaban para platicar algo…..

-Como es posible que se nos olvido su cumpleaños- Decía Nami algo alterada

-Demonios hay que hacer algo de improvisación- decía Zoro algo alterado

-Si opino que empeceos a movernos y hacer algo rápido dudo que Franky lo entretenga mucho tiempo- Decía Usopp algo preocupado

-mmm Puedo Hacer un Pastel y podemos organizar una fiesta en la cocina- Opinaba Sanji.

-Si buena idea Sanji- Decía Chopper

-OK chicos vamos a dividirnos y comprar las cosas Usopp y Chopper compren adornos para la cocina, Brook y Zoro vallan a comprar algunos regalos, Sanji prepara un gran banquete y un gran pastel y Robin y yo acomodaremos todo OK- Ordenaba Nami.

-Si- Contestaron todos al unísono.

Todos comenzaron a hacer lo quedito Nami y alguno se dirigieron a la Isla a comprar las cosas pero no se esperaban que ………

-Franky ya podemos volver al Sunny tengo hambre- Protestaba Luffy

-mmm no creo muguiwara vamos a dar otra vuelta- Le contesto Luffy

-Mira Franky es Usopp y Chopper, hey chicos- Decía Luffy alegre

-Espera Mugiwara debemos ir a otro lado- Decía Franky deteniéndolo.

-Pero Franky quiero ir con Usopp Y Chopper.- Contestaba Luffy haciendo pucheros.

-Pero no puedes- Comento Franky

-Si puedo- y sin más ni más se acerco a Usopp y Chopper.

-Hola Chicos que hacen??- Preguntaba Luffy

- Nada Luffy solo pasábamos por aquí jij- Le decían los dos al mismo tiempo

-Qué traen en esas bolsas???- Volvía a preguntar Luffy

-Nada Luffy ¿Cuáles bolsas?- Le decía Usopp

- Esas que traes ahí- Señalaba Luffy insistente

De repente de una tienda cerca de ahí salían Brook y Zoro con unas bolsas en las manos…..

-Hola chicos- Les decía Luffy

-Aaaa Hola Luffy- Contestaba Zoro algo confuso y después vio a Franky y le pregunto..

-Franky que no redijeron que lo llevaras a dar una vuelta-…..

-Ya no puedo entretenerlo más es muy inquieto- Le contesto Franky.

-ummm ya veo yoojojo- Decía Brook

-Ustedes que traen en esas bolsas- pregunto Luffy a Zoro y a Brook

-Nada Luffy- Le contestaba Zoro escondiendo las bolsas.

-Mmmm por que nadie me quiere decir que traen en sus bolsas- reprochaba Luffy con los cachetes inflados

-Y ahora que haces chicos ya no podemos escaparnos de Luffy- Les susurraba Usopp.

Pero mientras escuchaban a Usopp Luffy robo las bolsas que traían las cuales las habían dejado en el suelo mientras se juntaban para charlar y………..

-MMM para que es todo esto gorritos globos serpentina y que son estas cajas con moños- Se preguntaba Luffy

-Yo digo que Franky lo amarre y se lo lleve lejos de aquí para que no nos descubra- Decía Usopp

-No es algo cruel- decía Chopper algo preocupado

-No Chopper con el no es nada cruel- contestaba Zoro pero mientras discutían que hacer luffy dijo interrumpiendo- hey chicos háganme caso para que es esto?-

-Cállate Luffy que no ves que intentamos ponernos de acuerdo- Le dijo Zoro y regreso a la discusión y 5 segundos después.. – Qué dijiste Luffy- Preguntó Zoro alterado por lo que había preguntado Luffy.

-Qué para que son estas cosas???- Le repetía Luffy

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Como abriste las bolsas??- Contestaron alterados todos al unísono

-Solo las agarre mientras ustedes discutían- les contesto Luffy

- Creo que ya no podremos ocultárselo hay que decírselo- Les comento Franky

- Yooojojo Creo que Franky tiene razón- Dijo Brook

-Si no queda de otra- les dijo Chopper

-ven Luffy tenemos que decirte algo- Le dijo Usopp algo triste mientras todos caminaban directo al barco.

-Qué pasa chicos por que esas caras y por que traían eso en las bolsas???- Preguntaba Luffy a todos.

-Mira Luffy te mentí cuando te dije la Fecha en realidad hoy 5 de mayo- Le explicaba Usopp algo arrepentido y después continuo Zoro diciéndole – Usopp mintió porque a todos nosotros se nos olvido que hoy era tu cumpleaños y le pedimos a Franky que te llevara a dar una vuelta para prepararte algo por eso traíamos esas bolsas-.

-Mmm No se preocupen chicos no hay problema- Les dijo Luffy algo desanimado por lo ocurrido.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Luffy ya que se veía algo triste y ya al llegar al sunny le contaron lo que paso a Sanji, Robin y Nami……

-No puedo creer que los descubriera arruinaron todo- Regañaba Nami a los chicos y los golpeaba a todos en la cabeza….

-perdón- Le contestaban todos sobandose su cabeza

-Yoojojo esto es muy doloroso me duele hasta la piel…. Pero yo no tengo piel soy un esqueleto yoojojo- Se reía Brook seguido de otro golpe de Nami.

-Lo sentimos Luffy no era nuestra intención olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños.- Le decía Chopper algo triste

-No te preocupes Chopper suele pasar- Le contestaba Luffy sonriendo aunque no de la misma manera que siempre.

Y así paso la tarde y en la noche aunque se arruino la sorpresa celebraron un rato y comieron pastel todos muy felices aunque luffy estaba aun un poco desanimado. En cuanto terminaron de comer y de beber todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero Luffy se fue a sentar en su lugar favorito pero Nami lo siguió…..

-Luffy se que estas algo tiste por que no recordamos tu cumpleaños pero intentamos hacer lo posible por realizarlo aun así perdónanos- Le decía Nami sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido

-No te preocupes Nami no estoy triste me la pase muy bien aya adentro y comí mucho y se que no se les olvido al propósito - Le decía Luffy con su singular sonrisa.

-OK Te prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca más- Le decía Nami pero se acerco a darle un beso a su mejilla…

-por que fue eso Nami???- le preguntaba algo sonrojado y confuso

-Tómalo como una disculpa y un regalo OK- Le contestaba Nami

-Shishishi pues muchas gracias nunca me habían dado algo así aunque se siente algo extraño- Le decía Luffy

-Y entenderás después eres muy inocente aun así que por ahora vamos a dormir si- Dijo Nami

-Esta bien y gracias Nami- Le decía mientras se metía a su habitación muy feliz por el regalo pero algo confuso por lo que le había dicho Nami aunque le había gustado lo que paso en el momento y no sabia porque lo dejo en duda y ya muy contento por lo que paso se dispuso a dormir.

Y Fin jaja Este Fic me salio de improvisto y solo es de un capitulo pero me agrado aunque cambie un poco la actitud de luffy pero aun así me gusto jaja quiero agradecer a Dragonazul ya que ella me dio la idea de este fic MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA IDEA Y EL APOYO TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO. Y con esto me despido ojala y les haya gustado nos vemos bye.


End file.
